Guess
by fryingpanninja107
Summary: A one shot written for the aniversary of Tangled, which was yesterday. Eugene still hasn't figured out what is so important about today.


**Written for the one year anniversary of Tangled. (November 24th) **

**Sorry it's a day late, but I do have a reason! It's because I haven't had my laptop for like a week or two because the charger broke, my dad had to fix it (kind of) to buy me some time so he can order me a new one, which will be here sometime soon. You're probably thinking: 'Can't it work without a charger?' Yes, it can. BUT I HAD 6% LEFT OF BATTERY! It would've died and deleted this before I finished, uploaded, and published it. So now that I've explained myself...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled...**

**BUT HAPPY LATE ANNIVERSARY TO TANGLED! A WHOLE YEAR SINCE IT CAME TO THEATERES!**

* * *

><p>"Guess, Eugene."<p>

"Rapunzel, I have no idea what today is. Can you please tell me now?"

"No."

"Blondie, I told you already that I don't know what today is and I've asked a million times for you to tell me. I'm not going to know if you don't tell me."

"I told you to guess. You're probably not even thinking hard enough. It's obvious and I'm not telling you until you figure it out yourself."

They stared at each other for a few moments until Rapunzel left the room. He stared at the wall.

What was so important about today? As far as he knew there was no holiday at all. Nothing on a calendar. Nothing to go by, and Rapunzel expected him to know something about today that apparently made it special. He sighed. He'd only known her a year. What… wait.

No.

How could he forget that?

Tomorrow was her birthday, which one year before on that day he had successfully taken her to the kingdom for her to see the lanterns. The day after being the day he died, which Rapunzel was STILL upset over, and 2 days before that day…

The day they met.

Also known as the anniversary of the day they met. And like any other person in a relationship, Rapunzel expected him to know what today was.

Which he hadn't.

Well now he knew. But that didn't change the fact he had forgot.

So he probably had to do something special for her to make up for it. It just so happens that he's very bad at coming up with things like that.

Dang.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel glared at the wall in her room. Pascal, her best friend for 18 years, her pet chameleon, squeaked nervously. She was sure she was scaring him with this behavior, and she felt really bad about that.<p>

But she was a little upset.

How on earth could Eugene forget about today? Of course she could have told him, but what would the point be? He had already forgotten. She could have given him a hint, but that still didn't change the problem. He forgot.

After all tomorrow, was her BIRTHDAY and what happened one year ago before her birthday?

The first day they met. So logically, this would be the anniversary of that day they met, right?

Shouldn't he have remembered that?

She hadn't noticed she was still glaring at the wall until Pascal timidly crawled up her shoulder. She glanced at her friend.

"I'm not overreacting, am I?" she said.

The little green reptile shook his head. She sighed. He might just be scared if he disagreed she'd get mad.

She rarely got mad.

She sighed. She heard a knock at her door and turned her head to look at it. Did she really want to see anyone right now? Maybe. She hopped off her bed and stared at the door again.

"Who is it?" she sighed.

"Blondie, it's me. Can I come in?"

She hesitated a minute before giving in and opening the door. "Yes?" she asked him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Forgetting about today." He walked in and shut the door.

"And what is today?"

"The anniversary of the day we met."

She smiled faintly. "At least you figured it out."

"And I kind of figured I had to do something to try and make up for it."

"You did?"

"Yeah. But I'm bad at trying to come up with original ideas like that, but I did find something."

"And what did you find?" she said.

"This." He handed her a yellow rose which she gingerly took.

She stared at it for a minute and looked back at Eugene and smiled. "I like it." she said.

"I thought you might."

"Thank you, Eugene." she said as she walked closer to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her chestnut brown hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly... I don't think it's that great. Lol. <strong>

**ANYWAYS, uh... that's pretty much it. I don't think this really deserves any reviews. I feel really bad about it, but I TRIED MY HARDEST! HONEST, I DID!**

**So...**

**Happy late Thanksgiving, Happy late aniversary to Tangled!**

**And I hope you people are happy shoppping on Black Friday! But... I didn't get to go... because my dad decided instead of taking me, to order my laptop and drawing tablet from the INTERNET so we didn't get caught up in the crowds. **

**...That's it...**


End file.
